1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device including a light guide plate, a reflection sheet for reflecting light entering the light guide plate to one surface side of the light guide plate, the reflection sheet being provided on the other surface side of the light guide plate, and a housing in which the light guide plate and the reflection sheet are stacked and accommodated, and to a display device including the light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a display device such as a liquid-crystal television has widely been spread. Such a display device includes a light guide plate, which planarly propagates therein the light from a light source and directs the light toward a display panel displaying an image. Meanwhile, it is necessary to prevent the light guide plate from being displaced in order to properly irradiate the display panel with light. In general, a positioning part is used to fix the position of the light guide plate, in which a cut-out part is formed at a position corresponding to the positioning part.
When, however, such a positioning part is used to fix the light guide plate, the light propagating inside the light guide plate is, for example, reflected by the positioning part, and the unintended reflection light around the cut-out part may be emitted through the light guide plate to the display panel, which has caused a problem of unevenness in luminance on the display panel.
Moreover, it is also necessary for a frame part covering the circumference of the display panel to have a predetermined width so as to prevent the user from recognizing such unevenness in luminance, which has resulted in a problem of substantial reduction in the area of a display screen viewed by the user.
To address the problems, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-84303 discloses a light source module in which a positioning part is covered by a coating film with a reflectance ratio for the light from a light source smaller than that of the positioning part itself, so as to prevent unevenness in luminance due to reflection around a cut-out part of a light guide plate from occurring.